Legandary team 7
by alichaSxS
Summary: That was rhe reason why ino wore purple to her best friend funeral... this is the translation of one of my on-shots XP


_The legendary Team 7_

_The team trained by sanins_

_Konoha´s strongest ninjas_

_Shinobis worth fearing_

Those were things heard on a regular basis at the streets form the different shinobi villages, the four members of team 7, had passed from being just another shinobi team, to being the most known from all the ninja world, every body knew that it was safer not to mess with them, every one knew about their pasts, knew the abilities they had, and they knew the risks they took when encountering them at a battle field, but like every fortress they too had a weakness.

A member of that team was the weak point that would destroy the harmony between them, it wasn´t that she was useless at the battle filed, because it was well known that she was capable of cold-blood killing, she was, however, the link between the ninjas from that squadron, if she was to disappear the others would not cope with the loss and that would be the start of their end.

_Haruno Sakura _

The best medic nin of all the 5 shinobi villages, she managed to surpass her teacher, the sanin Tsunade Senju; was the one who linked team 7, they all needed and depended on her, of course, each one of them in different ways.

_**Starting her ninja career to catch the attention of a boy, Sakura never imagined that her choice would bring her so much sadness and loneliness, even less the hurt of loosing her family during an enemy attack to the caravan where her parents traveled in, she understood at a young age the feeling of betrayal and abandonment, the frustration of the uselessness and the anxiety of loosing someone close to her with out him being dead.**_

_Kakashi Hatake_

He depended on her to keep the boys from him team in line, Sasuke and Naruto, Kakashi felt like the father of them 3, because even if they were 17 years old they still were the kids he met, he knew he had done the right thing a passing them on the bell test, with that he felt happy and in peace, he had the daughter he never had and the sons he never wished, but he thought of them as his kids and teammates, taking care of them and teaching them what was needed to take care for themselves, to work and plan as a team, having each other backs and covering each other weaknesses.

_**When they were kids, Kakashi used to think that their team wouldn´t have a bright future while staying together, after all, it was composed of an avenger, an orphan who acted as a clown and a spoiled girl without back bone.**_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

He needed the pinkette to feel the love of a family, between them the relationship of knuckled-head-older-brother and short-tempered-little sister grew leaving behind his platonic love for her; they both knew how it felt to loose someone close to them, Naruto with Jiraya and Sakura with her family, they depended on each other after their looses took place and they spent the sleepless nights that followed their hurt together.

_**He had no parents, nor a family, every body hated him because of something he could not control, he started the academy and to gain attention he pulled pranks, he was placed on team 7 where he hated his male teammate and he crushed on her female comanrade.**_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

He knew he needed her more than anyone else, he would never admit it aloud but he needed her near to feel relaxed, he wished for her in order to have peace with himself, she made his ghosts of the past disappear, with just her presence the thought of revenge went to second plane, with a smile he hesitated on his decisions and with hearing her speak he reordered his priorities. He liked it, but at the same time it scared him, without noticing he had become dependent on her, he stopped thinking about killing his older brother and avenging his clan to start imagining a future with her by his side.

_**His life had been hell after his family was killed, he was alone in his own world, he tried not bonding with anyone and he succeeded until team 7 was formed, there he would feel once more the care and love only a family can give.**_

a normal mission, nothing could go wrong, it was just a simple mission of recognizance, with the Uchiha back to the village, the dangerous missions became propriety of team 7, that´s why, this assignment was strange, this kind of things were done by the Inuzuka clan, but they followed orders and left to do as ordered.

They discovered they were wrong thinking that this was an easy mission when they discovered that Root members were hot on their tails on their way back to Konoha, they knew Danzo sent them to kill the legendary team 7 because they were a threat to his plans of a coup, this mission, was only to keep them away from the village and to use it as an excuse for their murder claiming it as KIA.

they stopped to let their pursuers to catch up with them, each one of them took an offensive stance readying themselves for the fight.

the fight started seconds later, a great portion of the forest was destroyed under the pinkettes' punches, a fire jutsu was shot in her direction but it was stopped by a water jutsu from her.

"_nee, Kakashi-sensei, would you teach me any water jutsu?" asked curiously a 13 year old girl_

"_when you finish your training with Tsunade-sama I will" he ruffled her pink locks_

"_then it´s a promise"she smiled from ear to ear_

"Sakura-chan!" shouted Naruto loosing sight of his female companion

"move Naruto!" yelled the Uchiha using a chidori to kill the ANBU who was about to attack the blonde, they both looked at their right seeing their teammate doing the same hand position as a Hyuuga, the Gentle Fist technique

"_you know Naruto, I think that you sould ask Hinata out for the spring festival"_

"_why do you think so Sakura-chan?, every time I talk to her she gets weird, she even fainted once!" he said remembering the incident and was rewarded with a hit to his head courtesy of his surrogate sister_

"_baka"_

Danzos' ninjas attacked team seven without pause, team 7 defended themselves showing a great coordination when attacking back, it was a deadly dance for Roots' ninjas, team 7 movements were fluid and deadly, each one of them knew when to attack and when to cover each others backs, using the less chakra possible but doing more damage to their counter parts, the team lead by Kakashi defeated most of the followers of the old tyrant.

one moment to the next, the Uchihas' cursed seal activated giving him more force to attack the ones standing on his path with, nothing could stop him until he saw something that horrorized him, his teammate, his friend and secretly his love, was beaten badly, burnts adorned her pale body, her hair was full of leaves and dirt.

"_Sakura"_

"_eh?" the girl was distracted, she did not noticed the boys gaze on her abdomen_

"_what´s that?" he pointed to her scar_

"_oh, that?, it´s my souvenir from Sasoris' fight, even if I cure it the scar won´t go away"_

"_hm" he kept looking at her until a bandage catched his attention_

"_I didn´t completely avoid a fire technique on my last mission"_

Sakura was fighting using taijutsu against three ANBUs´ who wouldn´t give her time to heal her wounds, causing more damage to her own body, the raven haired one was about to approach but was stopped by more ANBUs´ that came out of nowhere and started attacking him.

"ah" hissed the female when a blade sliced her arm, she looked at the offender and with a movement of her hands she did an air jutsu that sent him flying high in the air, when he was about to touch the ground one of her chakra infused punches hit him square in the jaw making him go flying to the other end of the battle ground, landing on a couple of masked nins that were about to attack her sensei.

Hours latter, almost out of chakra, team 7 was still giving one hell of a fight, until time stilled for the three male members of said team, their female teammate got in the way of an attack directed at her almost brothers, said attack could have killed them both, thanks to a tiny chakra barrier, she did not take the full force of the attack which could have fatally injured her, her teammates enraged and blinded by rage attacked the still standing masked ninjas without mercy, finishing them off within short minutes.

going back to her side, Sasuke carried her and proceeded to run with all his might towards Konoha, his companions following close behind.

reaching the village, like lightening they went through the central plaza towards the hospital, with the speed they used only a brief flash of color could be seen; once at the hospital they were greeted by a nurse who seeing Sakuras condition ran to fetch Tsunade shouting indications to prepare for a long surgery judging by the pinkettes' injuries.

Seconds later after the nurse disappeared from view another one came with a hospital bed, she told the Uchiha to put the girl there and after that she went towards a surgery room newly prepared taking the bed with her, at that moment they saw the Hokage rushing towards said room.

Minutes, hours, days, they didn´t know how long they have been waiting outside that room, they still had their own injuries and were almost dead on their feet but none of them moved since the red light went on.

Much time latter, the red light went out, faster than what was possible they went to stand before the doors waiting for Tsunade to emerge, she did but was with her back to them, when she faced the trio, her face looked defeated, sadness and self-loathing shone on her almond shaped eyes, their worst fear came true.

Their Sakura-chan was taken from them…..

They entered the operating theatre where their friend rested on the table, she was pale and with her face covered in blood, sweat and tears; her bare shoulders were full of cuts and bruises, her hands weren´t n a better condition that the rest of her body, some of her injuries were open but none of them bleed.

they stayed there a long time, the three of them crying, Naruto was on his knees covering his face with his own hands repeating _I´m sorry_ again and again, Kakashi grabbed the corner of the bed with force in order to not fall to his knees victim of the hurt he felt, his only visible eye cryed the tears he had not shed since the time of the Fourth, inside his head he repeated _I failed her, I didn´t look out for her, I didn´t protect her _like a mantra; Sasuke wasn´t on better conditions, he was leaning on the nearest wall while his eyes were focused on the lifeless body of his friend, his confident and teammate, he was crying on the inside, the last bit of his sanity banished at the same time her heart stopped beating.

Nothing would be the same for them, the light that fought off their darkness banished, they knew they would never get over her death, but they would try to move on for her.

with a new determination, Naruto erased his tears, he stood and taking off his collar he put it in one on Sakuras' hands, he smiled a bit at her and then looked at the others.

"she wouldn´t want us to be sad about this, had she seen it, she would have kicked us all the way to Suna" he teased, but they knew that happy was the last thing he was feeling

"hmp" Sasuke walked over to her side and from his kunai holster he took a tiny Uchiha emblem out of it, putting it on the same hand that held Naruto´s collar, after doing so he leaned to kiss her pale lips and walked out the room.

"I wil take care of them for you, I won´t promise they won´t kill each other but I will try and be early to not let them do anything like that" he said and ruffled her hair, he took off his gloves and placed them on her free hand, then he kissed her bloodied forehead and went out joining his pupils to go to the house they have been living in after the Uchihas´ return 2 years ago.

xXxXx

At the next day, the funeral of one of the best known and loved kunoichis form her generation was held, almost all the village was there to say their finals good byes to her and to give their condolences to Tsunade and the rest of team 7 who were covered in bruises and bandages.

"I always thought that I would be the first to go" whispered the blonde

"hmp, that would have been me if not for her"

"i opine the same as Naruto" said Kakashi

"what? that you´d have been the first to go?"

"no, that you´d be gone first" he chuckled

"eh!, sensei that´s not nice!, how cruel!" he whined a little watching as the godaime ended her speech

"hmp" the three went silent after that, one by one the villagers began to leave the cementery, leaving only 4 people behind, Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi.

"once, she told me that if she died she would do so protecting the two idiots she had as teammates" she said more to herself that to the members of team 7 "she was right"

"_Ino-pig, black isn´t a color that looks good on you, wear purple or something like that" said the pinkette watching her best friend tying a black bandana _

"_shut up forehead, every color looks great on my" she untied the bandana and left it on her comforter_

that was the reason Ino wore purple to her best friend funeral

"bye forehead" she said good bye and went home

the three men followed her example a couple of minutes latter, leaving behind them the physical evidence of Sakuras life.

On her tomb-stone could be read:

_Haruno Sakura_

_a good friend_

_a lovely daughter, _

_a great sister_

_an excellent person_

_._

_._

"_Kakashi-sensei stop arriving late!"_

"_hai hai"_

_._

_._

"_Naruto atop doing that perverted jutsu!"_

"_hehehe, what´s wrong with it Sakura-chan?"_

_._

_._

"_Sasuke! hmp is NOT a word!"_

"_hmp"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_A/N _ I hop you guys liked it!


End file.
